


99 ways to date you

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: 99 ways to date you [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, Date Nights, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Jealous Oliver Queen, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Love, Making Love, Marriage, Sassy Felicity Smoak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Chapter 10: It's time for skinny dipping.Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story of Oliver and Felicity's dating life.





	1. To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was sitting on the kitchen counter and she looked at Oliver whose back was towards her while he was rinsing the dishes. As she kept looking at him, she couldn’t help but smile. They had had a perfectly normal night without catching criminals or preventing disasters. They had actually acted like a normal family which was almost unheard of. Having dinner without interruptions was really an achievement which they couldn’t take for granted.

Felicity stretched her arms up in the air and yawned. William had already gone to bed and Felicity was also ready to get some sleep. She jumped of the kitchen counter and walked to her husband. She pressed her cheek against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then she kissed his shoulder blades as he kept rinsing the last dishes. 

Oliver sighed contently before asking: “Are you tired?”

“Mmmm-hmmh,” Felicity hummed without forming coherent words.

Oliver chuckled at her answer and grabbed a dish towel when he was finished with the dishes. He dried his hands and turned to look at Felicity who reluctantly loosened her grip on Oliver’s waist. Oliver faced her and smiled sweetly. He pressed a small kiss on her forehead.

Felicity hummed with contentment and Oliver mumbled against her forehead: “Would you like to go for a drive with me?”

Felicity tilted her head and frowned. She asked: “Tonight? How about William?”

“Yeah, tonight and I have already written a note to William if he wakes up while we’re gone. He will be fine,” Oliver answered and touched her cheek with his fingertips. 

“Where would we go?” Felicity asked with confusion. 

“It’s a surprise,” Oliver whispered and smiled at her mysteriously. 

Felicity opened her mouth but nothing came out and Oliver raised an eyebrow. Felicity buried her face in his chest and murmured: “If you’re taking me to the bunker, I’m going to hack your bank account and make you really poor.”

Oliver barked out a laugh and gently tugged her messy ponytail until she looked at him into the eyes. Oliver shook his head and asked: “Is that a yes or no?”

“I guess that’s a yes because - truth to be told - I’d follow you anywhere,” Felicity said sleepily and blushed when she realized what she had said.

Oliver smiled at her lovingly and cupped her face. He brought his lips close to hers and pressed a small kiss on her mouth. When he broke the kiss, he whispered: “And I would follow you.”

“That would be a circle,” Felicity teased him good-naturedly and Oliver rolled his eyes at her.

Then he took a step backwards and immediately, Felicity missed his warmth against her body. She wrinkled her nose but smiled at Oliver sweetly she he took a hold of her hand. He laced his fingers through hers and led her to the lobby. He took her coat from the rack and offered it to her. Felicity turned his back to Oliver as he helped her to put it on. Oliver pushed a curl out of the way and his fingers lingered on her neck for a while. Felicity’s breath hitched in her throat and suddenly she found it harder to think straight. 

Oliver leaned forward and whispered into her ear suggestively: “We should get going. Otherwise, the only thing we’re going to see is our bedroom.”

Felicity spun around and took hold of his collar. She answered seductively: “I wouldn’t mind.”

Oliver laughed breathlessly and took his own coat as he said: “Later.”

“Is that a promise?” Felicity asked in a voice which was full of hope.

“It’s a promise and I’m determined to keep it,” Oliver said determined while he opened the door and gestured Felicity to step outside.

They walked to the car hand in hand but they didn’t say a word. There was no need to speak although Felicity usually felt the urge to fill the silence with her babbles. Yet, she had learnt to enjoy their silent moments with Oliver. The moments, when you didn’t have to share your thoughts out loud, were sometimes the most intimate ones.

Oliver let go of her hand and unlocked the car doors. Oliver climbed on driver’s seat and Felicity took the seat next to him. Normally, she would have loved to drive but she had had a glass of wine with the dinner so she was happy with being just a passenger. 

Oliver hit the gas pedal and drove to the darkness. They passed familiar places and streets but Oliver didn’t seem to slow down. Felicity tapped her finger on her knee impatiently as she bit her bottom lip. She had no idea where they were going. Oliver was a terrible liar but his tight-lipped tendencies made him good at keeping secrets. Oliver had always been good at keeping secrets and sometimes Felicity hoped that he wouldn’t be that good at it. She really wanted him to talk about his choices and feelings.

Felicity turned to sit side-ways and put her hand on Oliver’s knee. Oliver took a quick look of her before returning his gaze back to road. Felicity could see the corners of his mouth twitching and she let out a small frustrated huff. She said half-joking: “It’s not fair. I need to know where we’re going.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow but shook his head vigorously as he responded: “I’m not going to tell you where we’re going. Like I said, it’s a surprise.”

Felicity squeezed his knee and asked playfully: “Can I get five guesses?”

Oliver laughed and said: “I’m going to give you three guesses.”

Felicity raised her index finger on her bottom lip and tapped it as she thought of her guesses. After a while, she asked: “Are we going to dance there?”

“Nope,” Oliver answered and held out two fingers before he continued: “Now you have two guesses left.”

Felicity pouted her lips but soon she went on. She waggled her eyebrows and asked: “Are we going to have sex there?”

Oliver burst into laughter and stated: “I’d love to sex with you but I think we’re going to wait until we’re back at home. It’s a cold night.”

“So we’re outside,” Felicity reasoned and Oliver winked his eye.

They drove further away from the city and a horrible thought occurred to Felicity. She complained: “You’re not taking me on a night hike, are you? I’m not wearing proper shoes.”

“No, I'm not going to take you on a hike although I’ll keep that in mind,” Oliver answered and there an amused glint in his eyes.

Felicity groaned and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She asked: “Are we going to…”

“Only three guesses, remember? Patience, hon. We’re there in a few minutes,” Oliver interrupted her and grabbed her hand which was still resting on his knee. He kissed it gently before letting go of it.

Felicity crossed her arms on her chest and resisted an urge to roll her eyes although she was starting to get excited. They were going to do something special together and it wasn’t related to their usual night-time activities. She always loved their special moments together because they were as rare as their peaceful dinners as a family. Sometimes Felicity wondered why they didn’t do things like this more often. She to put a mental note to concentrate on her boys more.

“We’re here,” Oliver said interrupting Felicity’s train of thoughts. 

He pulled over and Felicity looked out of the window. They were middle of nowhere. It was pitch-black outside and there were no streetlights. Felicity turned to look at Oliver like he had become crazy. Oliver gazed at his wife and grinned at her expression. Felicity arched an eyebrow in question.

Oliver started explaining: “You always talk about the space camp your mom couldn’t afford. I know this isn’t the same but at least now we can see the stars together.”

After his explanation, Oliver shrugged and looked at her more shyly. Felicity mouth snapped open and she couldn’t believe her husband would do this for her. Felicity leaned over the driving console and pressed her lips against Oliver’s while she nuzzled his cheek with her fingertips. 

Then she broke the kiss and whispered: “Thank you, Oliver.”

He looked straight into her eyes and smiled a bit shyly. After a while, he whispered back: “I love you, Felicity.”

Felicity kissed him passionately before answering: “I love you too, Oliver.” 

Oliver took hold of her hand and added: “To the moon and back.”

Felicity let out a bubbly laughter and smacked his bicep gently. After that, she opened the car door and said: “You’re such a sap, Mr. Queen. Let’s go. The stars are waiting for us.”

Oliver took a few blankets from the back of the car and they walked a bit further away from the car. Oliver put one the blankets on the ground and sat down. Felicity sat in front of him and leaned backwards against his chest. Oliver pulled her even closer to him and wrapped a blanket around them. Felicity rested her head against his shoulder and enjoyed feeling him so near. 

They gazed to the sky and Felicity could feel his breathing against her neck. It sent shivers down her spine and she winced. Oliver asked worriedly: “Are you cold?”

“No,” Felicity rushed to reassure him. Then she turned her head slightly so she could look at him and she continued: “This is perfect.”


	2. Let's start with a dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> Second chapter: Sometimes it's better to start with a dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity played with the hem of her dress and bit her bottom lip. She had chosen her dress carefully and she had spent quite some time with her make-up. She wanted everything to be perfect for her date with Oliver because it was a special day for both of them – Oliver had brought the bullet-riddled computer to her exactly seven years ago. 

When they had talked about that day for the first time, Felicity had been sure that Oliver wasn’t going to remember it. Back then she had been just a random IT girl who had slowly become his friend, girlfriend and wife. Yet, Oliver had told her how he remembered her chewing a pen which was red. The fact that he remembered the color of the pen made her blush. 

Felicity smoothed the wrinkles on her dress with her palms and let out deep sigh as she look at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t even sure why she was so nervous. Maybe it was about how funny life could be. What if she had never met Oliver? Where would she be? Would she feel loved and safe or would she be lonely and sad? Life was such a complicated puzzle with many possibilities.

Felicity couldn’t have guessed how her life was going to turn out. She was married to the love of her life and she was a mother figure for a young man. Oliver and William had changed her life and rooted her. She could feel how her heart swelled with love when she thought of them. They were making her whole and without them nothing made sense. Having them in her life was the most precious thing in her life but simultaneously it was also the scariest. She wouldn’t know how to go on if she lost them.

Felicity had to shake her head to clear her thoughts. She shouldn’t be thinking of thoughts like that. This was a happy day. This was the day when she was grateful for bullet-riddled computers and her husband’s heroism. Without Oliver, she wouldn’t be the woman who she was right now and she was actually proud of herself. She was proud of who she was.

The bedroom door opened and Felicity spun around. Oliver walked into the room and his suit jacket was hanging over his shoulder. Oliver lifted his head and halted when he saw her. He said under his breath: “Wow.”

Felicity smiled at him sweetly but frowned shortly after that. She asked with concern: “What are you doing here?”

Oliver dropped his suit jacket on their bed and chuckled as he answered cheekily: “I live here.”

“Hahaha. Very funny, mister. I mean what are you doing here right now. I thought we’re supposed to meet in the restaurant,” Felicity said and raised an eyebrow in question.

Oliver took a few long steps until he was right in front of her. He pressed his palms on Felicity’s shoulders and answered: “Maybe I couldn’t wait.”

Then he ran his eyes all over her body and shook his head slightly. Felicity took a look of herself in the mirror while she asked worriedly: “What? What’s wrong?”

“Do you know how beautiful you look?” Oliver asked in a sexually dark voice.

Felicity’s eyes widened and she stammered: “Do you think so?”

“I know so,” Oliver whispered as he leaned forward and his lips brushed against her pulse point.

“Oliver,” Felicity breathed out like his name was a prayer as his lips moved downwards on her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled him even closer.

“So beautiful,” Oliver murmured against her collarbone. He pushed the neckline of her dress down and that was what woke up Felicity.

She pushed him a bit further to put some space between and Oliver grunted in objection. They both breathed heavily and Oliver tried to pull her back into his arms but Felicity shook her head. Oliver frowned and panicked before he asked worriedly: “Did I do something wrong?”

Felicity rushed to reassure him: “Of course not, babe. I was going to lose myself in you and we still have that table reservation. If I get started with you, I’m not going to be able to stop.”

“Is that so?” Oliver asked and smirked at her.

“You know it so stop fishing for compliments,” Felicity said half-serious as she pressed her lips tightly together to keep herself from smiling.

Before Felicity had time to react, Oliver caught her and trapped her with his arm. Felicity let out a joyful squeak and Oliver growled into her ear: “I’m never going to get tired of hearing you complimenting me.”

Then he let go of her and went to their bed. He grabbed his jacket and put his hand into one of the pockets. Felicity looked at him with confusion when Oliver took a gift box from his pocket. Oliver walked back to Felicity and offered the gift to her. Felicity looked down to the gift and then she raised her gaze back to Oliver’s eyes.

She whispered: “I thought we agreed that we’re not going to buy any gifts.”

“It’s nothing big,” Oliver promised.

“But I didn’t get you anything,” Felicity murmured and Oliver put his index finger under her chin, lifting her head.

Their eyes met and Oliver reassured her: “It’s okay. You are my greatest gift.”

Felicity looked at him into the eyes and tiptoed to kiss him on the lips. It wasn’t a deep or filthy kiss but she poured every bit of her love into it. When she broke the kiss, she whispered: “Thank you.”

Oliver nodded shyly and Felicity turned her attention back to the small but elongated box in her hand. She bit her bottom lip as she started opening it. First, she removed the ribbon and opened the box. As soon as she saw what there was in the box, her eyes snapped back at Oliver’s. Oliver smiled at her sweetly and winked his eye.

Felicity felt tears pooling in her eyes but she chuckled as she took Oliver’s gift in her hand. It was a red pen and Felicity couldn’t help but giggle. Her husband knew how to be such a sap. Nobody could ever believe how considerate and loving he actually was without overdoing it. Of course, Oliver could be annoyingly over-protective and jealous but his love was genuine. Felicity could always trust on his loyalty and the genuineness of his actions. They shared something that was real.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and a small tear rolled down on her cheek. Her voice was thick with emotions as she said once again: “Thank you. The gift is perfect.”

“You’re very welcome,” Oliver answered and wiped the away from her cheek. Then he cupped her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips. Yet, Felicity didn’t let go of him and Oliver didn’t resist. Felicity’s lips ghosted over Oliver’s lips and he responded eagerly.

After a while, Oliver stated, panting: “I think we’re going to be late for our dinner.”

“Oh frack,” Felicity cursed out loud and she let go of Oliver reluctantly. She dropped the pen and the gift box on the chair next to the mirror.

Oliver let out an annoyed huff when their bodies weren’t touching any more. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He mumbled: “I think we can be a little late.”

Felicity laughed but this time she didn’t resist. Oliver hands found her back, thighs and sides. His hands roamed all over her body as his lips crashed against hers. Felicity moaned and she could feel how he smiled smugly against her mouth. She was about to complain about his smugness but her lips were preoccupied with something better.

Oliver’s fingers found the zipper of her dress and he tugged it downwards. Felicity broke their kiss and arched an eyebrow in question. Oliver shrugged innocently and said: “Sometimes it’s better to start with a dessert, don’t you think?”

Felicity laughed breathlessly and nodded while she said: “I couldn’t agree more, Mr. Queen.”

“Good,” Oliver whispered before his fingers found the zipper of her dress again. He opened it and Felicity stepped out of her dress without breaking their kiss. 

Felicity bit Oliver’s bottom lip and her hands found his belt. Felicity opened it eagerly and tugged the hem of his shirt upwards until it wasn’t tucked in his pants anymore. She started unbutton his shirt but it was slow and she let out a frustrated groan against his mouth. Oliver chuckled but he also started unbuttoning his shirt. 

When they were done with his shirt and Felicity could see Oliver’s bare chest, she pressed her lips above his heart. It was the biggest and strongest heart she knew and she hoped it could keep beating forever. Felicity tilted her head slightly and she could see Oliver staring at her lovingly. She raised her head and jumped up. Instinctively, Oliver caught her and Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. Oliver took her to the bed and pinned her between him and the mattress. 

He peppered her face with kisses and said: “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Felicity answered and stroked his cheek with her thumb. She continued: “I’m eternally grateful for bullet-riddled computers and red pens.”

Oliver barked out a laugh before mumbling: “Me too.”


	3. That guy was a jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And here I thought Mr. Queen only bedded his secretaries, not wedded them.” That's the sentence which almost drives Oliver over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver played with the sleeve of him jacket suit while he waited for Felicity to arrive. He was standing in front of the new Italian restaurant which Felicity had been talking about for days now. According to her, it was the hottest place in Star City. They served the best pasta carbonara and gelato in the world and Felicity had sworn that she was going to try every possible delicacy they served. It still made Oliver chuckle how determined she had been with that statement.

Oliver was about the check the time on his watch, when he saw Felicity waving her hand on the other side of the street. Oliver gulped audible as he saw how beautiful his wife looked. Her blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders and she was wearing a blue dress and red heels. She looked just like his Felicity who loved playing with colors.

Oliver’s mouth was dry when Felicity walked over and smiled at him. Oliver opened his mouth but sound didn’t follow. Felicity smirked at him knowingly and she leaned forward. She pressed a small kiss on the corner of Oliver’s mouth but she didn’t touch his lips.

She whispered into his ear: “You look extremely handsome, babe.”

Oliver cleared his throat with a grunt and whispered back: “I think you’re the most beautiful thing I have seen today.”

“Only today?” Felicity asked and pouted her lips. Yet, Oliver could notice the corners of her mouth twitching. 

Oliver took hold of her waist and dipped her. Felicity squeaked because of the surprise but soon she burst into laughter. He gave a chaste kiss on her lips and murmured: “You’re the most beautiful thing I have seen in my whole life.”

Felicity laughed breathlessly and patted his cheek with her palm as she said: “That’s more like it.”

A low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest while he helped Felicity back up to her feet. He left his hands resting on her waist and Felicity stroked his stubble gently with her fingertips. Suddenly, she asked: “Have you ever thought of shaving your stubble off?”

Oliver wrinkled his nose at the idea. He had thought of shaving his stubble off but it didn’t feel right. Shaving his beard off felt like losing the person who he had become over the years. He didn’t want to be old, irresponsible Ollie Queen who had smooth face. Nowadays, he was Oliver Queen. He was a husband and a father. He was the mayor of Star City. He was a grown man who didn’t act like a horny teenager without responsibilities. His beard represented all that.

Oliver shook his head and answered his wife’s question: “I like my stubble. It’s part of the person who I am.”

Felicity smiled at his words without lifting her gaze from his jaw. She kept running her fingertips through his stubble and it seemed like she was thinking of something. Oliver asked worriedly: “Would you like me to shave it off?”

Felicity tilted her head and turned to look at Oliver. She shook her head slightly and replied: “No, I wouldn’t want that. I love it and like you said, it’s who you are.”

Then Felicity grinned at him and lowered her voice: “Besides, it looks good on you. I think you’re sexier with beard than without it.”

Oliver barked out a laugh and answered: “I’m glad you think so.”

Felicity winked her eye and took a step backwards. She gestured towards the restaurant and asked: “Shall we?”

Oliver nodded in agreement and grabbed her hand. They walked to the door and Oliver opened it. Immediately, the air was filled with a delicious smell coming from restaurant. Felicity licked her lips and clapped her hands together enthusiastically. Oliver held the door open for her and she almost danced past him with a wide grin plastered all over her face. 

As Felicity was about to step inside, there was a throat clearing sound behind them. Oliver and Felicity both turned to look behind their backs. Oliver wanted to roll his eyes when he saw who it was. Max Fuller was standing right behind them. He was wearing an expensive suit and he had a smug expression on his face. Oliver had never been a fan of the guy and he had no interest to start a conversation with him.

“Mr. Queen,” Max Fuller greeted politely although his tone was icy.

Oliver nodded slightly and returned the compliment: “Mr. Fuller.”

Then Oliver looked at Felicity and gestured her to go in. He would tell her later why he and Fuller didn’t get along. Felicity bit her bottom lip and she looked like she wasn’t sure what she should do. She was confused because she had noticed the tension between the two men. Oliver gave her a pointed look and Felicity seemed to understand. 

Yet, Fuller cleared his throat again and turned his attention to Felicity. He offered his hand to her and introduced himself: “I think we have never met. I’d remember meeting such a beauty. I’m Max Fuller.”

Oliver exhaled sharply through his nostrils and clenched his fist. Felicity blushed a little and stepped towards Fuller. Oliver closed the door because she wasn’t standing at the threshold anymore. He put his fist in his pockets to hide his clenched fists.

Felicity took the offered hand and shook it as she said: “Felicity Smoak.”

Fuller smiled smugly and gave a quick look to Oliver before turning his attention back to Felicity. Fuller asked: “Not Queen?”

Oliver gritted his teeth together. He really disliked the guy although Oliver himself had acted like an asshole when he had slept with Fuller’s fiancée. Oliver deserved Fuller’s hate but he wasn’t going to stand there and watch Fuller flirting with Felicity. It was stepping over a line.

Felicity pushed her glasses back up and straightened her posture. She smiled at Oliver sweetly before answering: “I decided to keep my own name although I’m married to the love of my life.”

Oliver’s heart swelled with love for his wife and he wanted to pepper her with kisses. He didn’t deserve such an amazing woman. Oliver couldn’t still believe how lucky he was. Being married to Felicity had changed his life and living without her wasn’t a possibility anymore. Oliver smiled at her brightly and for a moment he forgot Fuller.

Fuller smirked at Felicity and asked, sneering: “Weren’t you his assistant for a while?”

Fuller pointed to Oliver with his finger but he didn’t remove his eyes from Felicity. Oliver could see how his eyes roamed over Felicity’s body and it took everything in Oliver’s willpower not to hit the guy, rendering him unconscious. Oliver was well aware of Felicity’s capabilities of taking care of guys, like Fuller. Nevertheless, Oliver’s inner caveman was resurfacing. He wanted to protect his wife from Fuller’s antics.

Felicity looked at Fuller over her glasses and answered firmly: “I was his executive assistant.”

She didn’t give any further explanations and she just ignored Fuller’s sneering comment. Felicity seemed calm but Oliver could almost taste his own anger. Fuller had no right to talk to Felicity like she was inferior to him. Oliver clenched his jaw and he said nothing. If he started talking to Fuller, he would just growl and the night would end with a fist fight. Felicity didn’t deserve it.

Fuller turned to look at Oliver with a fake surprised expression. Fuller raised an eyebrow in challenge and stated sarcastically: “And here I thought Mr. Queen only bedded his secretaries, not wedded them.”

That was the last straw and Oliver took his hands from his pockets. He grabbed Fuller from the collar of his suit jacket and brought his sad, smug face close to his. Oliver growled behind gritted teeth: “You’re a pathetic piece of shit, Fuller. You don’t talk to my wife like that. Actually, you don’t talk to her at all anymore. You don’t even look at her. Understood?”

When Fuller didn’t immediately answer, Oliver shook him violently. Fuller’s teeth chattered and he stammered in a small voice: “Understood.”

Oliver stared at Fuller angrily and didn’t let go of him. Oliver growled: “I didn’t hear you. Say it again.”

Felicity stepped in, commanding: “Oliver.”

Oliver didn’t listen to her. He didn’t even turn to look at her. He was too angry with Fuller. Oliver shook Fuller once more and repeated louder: “You don’t talk to my wife or look at her. Am I understood?”

Now Fuller nodded and answered more clearly: “Understood.”

Felicity took a step forward and pressed her hand on Oliver’s bicep. She said: “Let him go. Now. He’s not worth it.”

Oliver pushed Fuller harshly. Fuller stumbled a few steps backwards. When he found his balance again, he hissed: “You’re an asshole, Queen.”

Oliver turned his back to Fuller without responding and grabbed Felicity’s hand. Then he accompanied his wife to the restaurant. Felicity said under her breath: “I had it under control. I wasn’t a damsel in distress.”

Oliver stopped and turned to look at her straight in eyes. They stared at each other and after a while, Oliver sighed. He rubbed his face with his palms and answered: “Yeah, I know that.”

“Do you?” Felicity asked and arched an eyebrow in question.

“I do. I just couldn’t handle the he was talking to you. I was an idiot when I was younger and I couldn’t just stand there and watch how he made you pay for my mistake,” Oliver explained a little ashamed and added: “I’m sorry.”

Felicity smiled at him lovingly and whispered: “Apology accepted and now we can move on.”

“I’m so sorry,” Oliver repeated as his guilt washed over him.

Felicity took hold of his hand and pressed her lips on his inner wrist. She kissed it gently and said: “It’s okay. The guy really was a jerk.” 

Oliver nodded in agreement and Felicity continued more cheerfully, lightening the mood: “Now I’m starving. Let’s eat. There is nothing carbs can’t make better.”


	4. I'm not jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver isn't a huge fan of men flirting with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was sitting at the bar and she was waiting for Oliver. She had already bought a glass of wine for herself while she waited for Oliver to arrive. He was still working and he was running a bit late which wasn’t at all surprising. Felicity couldn’t understand how he was always late. How was it even possible? She chuckled as she thought about that being late could be Oliver’s unofficial superpower. 

Felicity shook her head with amusement and a strange voice asked: “Would you mind letting me in on the joke?” 

Felicity turned her head and she saw a man in his mid-thirties on her right-hand side. He was a good-looking young guy with a cute smile. Felicity blushed a little and answered: “The joke isn’t that funny.”

“Too bad. I have always loved to laugh with a beautiful woman,” the man asked as he smirked at her.

Felicity snorted and asked sarcastically: “Are you sure you haven’t been laughing at women, not with them? There is a clear difference there and you definitely look like a handsome guy from one of those shaving ads - you sleep with a different woman every night and then you laugh afterwards.”

As soon as the words had left Felicity’s lips, she slapped her hand on her mouth. Oh frack. She had simultaneously insulted the guy and given him a compliment. She really needed to find her filter. Why couldn’t she just think before she spoke? She was supposed to be a genius and still she always made a fool of herself when she opened her mouth. 

The man arched an eyebrow in question and the corners of his mouth were twitching. He asked playfully: “A shaving ad? That’s definitely a new one. Do I have to shave my beard every morning after I have slept with those women?”

Felicity bit her tongue as she tried to think hard what she could say next. The guy leaned forward and whispered like he was telling her a secret: “I hate to break it to you but I don’t shave every morning.”

Felicity gulped and tried to calm herself down. She didn't like his smug tone and she put some distance between the guy and herself. She had no idea how she had ended up talking about shaving with that man. She hoped the guy didn’t think she was flirting with him because she wasn’t. It was all about the poor coordination between her brain and tongue. 

Felicity cleared her throat and said: “It was really nice to meet you…”

Yet, she couldn’t finish the sentence because she didn’t know the name of the man. Felicity struggled to find a way to escape from the situation and the guy barked out a laugh as he offered his hand. He introduced himself: “Mike Greer.”

“Felicity,” she answered and took the offered hand. She shook Mike’s hand quickly and let go of it while she tried to think of the best exit strategy before Oliver would come over.

Mike leaned his elbow on the counter and asked: “Would you like to have a drink?”

“I already have one but thank you,” Felicity replied politely and gestured towards her half-empty wine glass.

Mike glanced at her glass and waved his hand dismissively before saying: “That’s not a drink anymore. That’s only half of a drink.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose and said more determined: “I’m fine. Thank you. I'm not interested and I’m leaving soon anyways.”

“Please, stay,” Mike pleaded and tried to grab Felicity’s hand.

Felicity dodged Mike’s attempt to flirt by removing her hand quickly from the counter into her lap. She looked at him over her glasses and shook her head slightly. Then she said in a stern voice: “I’m married.”

First, Mike looked a bit disappointed but then his face lightened up. He smiled at her knowingly and said suggestively: “Yet, here you are alone.”

“That’s none of your business,” Felicity answered and crossed her arms on her chest. She was getting enough of the guy but he didn’t seem to understand the cues or at least he ignored them. 

He didn’t seem to mind Felicity’s icy tone. He pointed to the bar chair beside Felicity and said keenly: “I'd like to get to know you. Is this seat taken?”

Felicity was about to answer him in her loud voice but she was interrupted. Oliver cleared his throat behind the guy and growled in a deep voice: “Yes. The seat is taken.”

Mike spun around and he almost crashed himself against Oliver’s body as Oliver hovered over the guy angrily. Oliver’s shoulders were tensed up and his jaw was ticking. Oliver clenched his fists and suddenly, Felicity was worried about his reaction. She wouldn’t stand it if he was going to act like a caveman and start a fight for her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Mike looked at Oliver and straightened up his posture. He asked coldly while he raised an eyebrow in challenge: “And you are?”

Oliver said in a dangerously steady voice: “I’m the husband.”

Mike’s face fell and he took a step backwards. He mumbled: “My bad.”

As the guy backed down, Felicity felt her anger bubbling in her chest. When she had informed the guy that she was married, it had been more like a joke. He had ignored Felicity’s words which meant he had also ignored Felicity herself. Why wasn’t it enough when she said she wasn’t interested? Why couldn’t the guy believe her? 

Felicity exhaled sharply and she tried to contain her anger. She hated the fact that the guy hadn’t acknowledged her but he had backed down after seeing Oliver’s buffed up muscles. Her words should have had the same effect as Oliver’s presence. They weren’t living in the Middle Ages anymore. 

Felicity wanted to be respected as a human being who had her own mind and opinions. She seriously considered of making him pay for his actions but it wasn't about him flirting with her - it was about how he had ignored the rejection. She had her digital ways which were sometimes even more efficient than Oliver’s physical ones. 

Mike walked a few more steps backwards while Oliver stared at him furiously. Felicity was sure Oliver would explode if the guy made a wrong move. The tension was palpable and Felicity noticed she was holding her breath. She forced herself to breathe but she didn’t remove her eyes from Oliver. She wanted to make sure Oliver wasn’t going to do something stupid.

When the man disappeared behind a corner, Felicity took hold of Oliver’s hand. Oliver didn’t turn to look at her but he was still looking behind the man. Felicity laced her fingers through his and whispered: “Oliver?”

Oliver shook his head and sat down next to Felicity. First, he looked down but soon he raised his gaze. Then he took a deep breath and looked straight into Felicity’s eyes. He touched her cheek with his free hand and asked worriedly: “Are you okay?”

Felicity smiled and nodded reassuringly before answering: “I’m fine although that guy was really pissing me off.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes and he was about to stand up. Felicity pressed a restraining hand on his shoulder and said sternly: “No, Oliver. You’re not going to go there. You’re not going to punch him and act like a brainless idiot. You’re better than him. Besides, I have my own plan because it's my fight.”

Oliver took a deep breath that he exhaled slowly. Finally, he nodded and offered a small smile. Felicity returned the smile and stated: “That’s more like it.”

Oliver rubbed his face with his hands and mumbled against his palms: “When are those scumbags going to stop flirting with you?”

Oliver had meant it as a rhetorical question but Felicity answered, half-joking: “I guess they’ll stop when you stop being jealous.”

Oliver’s eyes snapped at hers and Felicity smirked at him knowingly. Oliver defended himself: “I’m not jealous.”

“Really?” Felicity asked and burst into laughter. Oliver really was a terrible liar.

Oliver blushed a little and Felicity leaned forward on her bar chair. She pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and after the kiss she whispered against his lips: “You have no reason to be jealous. You know that, right?”

Oliver gulped and his fingers tangled in her hair. They looked at each other for a while. Then he crashed his lips against Felicity’s without saying a word. The sudden movement caused Felicity to lose her balance and she swayed backwards. Oliver took a firm grip on her waist and prevented her from falling down. Felicity took hold of his bicep for a support and laughed breathlessly.

“Maybe I should make you jealous more often,” Felicity said through her laughter.

“I’m not jealous,” Oliver replied without hesitation and Felicity rolled her eyes at him. 

Felicity was about to argue but Oliver changed the topic. He gestured to the bartender to come over as he asked Felicity: “What would you like to drink?”


	5. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a request and first, Oliver isn't too excited about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked at Oliver. They were in the living room and she was sitting directly cross from Oliver. She had her tablet in her hand but she found hard to concentrate on what she was reading on her tablet. Oliver kept his eyes on his papers but he shifted a bit uncomfortably. Felicity looked down but it was too late. Oliver’s eyes snapped back at Felicity and he cleared his throat.

“Felicity, what is it? You have been staring at me for the whole night?” Oliver asked and Felicity could feel her cheeks blushing.

Felicity switched off her tablet and put it on the table next to her. She faced Oliver and crossed her fingers. She took a deep breath and blurted out: “How did you pick up girls when you’re still young and free?”

Oliver’s eyes widened and he laughed nervously. He asked worriedly: “Why are you interested in my former flirting tactics? It’s not like I’m using them anymore.”

“Yeah, I know that. It’s just… Never mind. It’s stupid,” Felicity stammered and she could feel her cheeks almost burning.

Oliver put his papers aside and rose to his feet. He walked over to Felicity and knelt down on the floor beside her. He pushed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met. He smiled at her lovingly and stated: “You’re Felicity Smoak. You don’t do stupid.”

Felicity offered him a small smile and cupped his face with one hand. She ran her fingers on Oliver’s lips and she could hear Oliver gulping. Felicity chuckled at his reaction while Oliver winked his eye at her. After a while, Felicity dropped her hand and sighed deeply without removing her eyes from Oliver’s. Oliver laced his fingers through hers and nodded at her encouragingly.

“Could you tell me the whole story?” Oliver pleaded and pressed his free hand on Felicity knee.

Felicity exhaled sharply and started explaining: “I want to try something new on our next date.”

“Okay,” Oliver answered, prolonging the word. Then he squeezed her knee comforting and Felicity gave him a grateful smile.

Felicity continued explaining: “I know it’s a cliché but I want us to act like strangers.”

Oliver looked at Felicity like he didn’t understand what she was talking about and Felicity rushed to babble: “You know the concept, right? We’ll pretend we don’t know each other. We have never even met. Well, that’s what strangers mean. You must know what the strangers mean.”

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted her and shook his head with amusement before going on: “I know what strangers mean.”

“Why did you look so shocked then?” Felicity asked and narrowed her eyes at him.

Oliver barked out a laugh and answered, half-joking: “I had hoped you weren’t bored with me yet. If you want me to be someone else, I’m not very good at my job as your husband.”

“Very funny, mister smart-ass. Being strangers doesn’t mean pretending to be someone else,” Felicity said and smacked his arm.

Oliver raised his hands up in the air in surrender as he tried to keep himself from laughing. He asked: “Why were you interested in my old picking up tactics then?”

Felicity blushed again before admitting: “You could use your picking up tactics on me. I have never experienced the charm of young Ollie Queen. I just know the more mature and responsible Oliver Queen and his irresistible presence.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at her words and he was about to say something. Yet, Felicity went on before he had the chance: “I thought it would be easier if we weren’t who we are now because now we’re two people who have a lot of package. We have been through so much. Life was much simpler when we’re in our twenties, don’t you think?”

Then she added playfully: “Besides, I have always wondered what you were like when you were still young and handsome.”

“Hey,” Oliver said and pouted his lips, pretending to be hurt.

Felicity giggled and ran her fingers through Oliver’s hair. She said with a wink: “You know how handsome you still are.”

“Do I?” Oliver asked and raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

“You do and I’m not going to give you any more compliments before you tell me what you think,” Felicity said and tangled her fingers in his hair. 

“So, let me get this straight. You want us to pretend we don’t know each other and you want me to act like a jerk I was when I was in my twenties?” Oliver asked and he couldn’t hide his skepticism. 

“Well, not the jerk part but otherwise yes,” Felicity agreed and bit her bottom lip while she nodded. 

“But I was nothing but a jerk before Queen Gambit and Lian Yu. I was Ollie Queen who only thought of himself, booze, parties, drugs and sex. I wasn’t a good person,” Oliver said and hanged his head with shame.

It was Felicity’s turn to place her finger under his chin and lift it up. She smiled at him sweetly and said: “I know what you think of your past and I don’t want you to repeat those patterns. I don’t want to go back. You can trust me on that. I just want us to be care-free and young for one night. That night wouldn’t be about fighting for the city or carrying the weight of the world on our shoulders. It would be all about having fun and forgetting our responsibilities.”

Oliver said nothing but he studied her face for a moment. Felicity held her breath as she waited for him to say something. Finally, Oliver said cautiously, choosing his words carefully: “I’m ready to try it.”

Felicity let out a relieved sigh and she wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear: “Thank you, babe.”

Oliver chuckled and said in a deep voice: “Anything for you.”

Felicity laughed joyfully and threw her head back. First, Oliver smiled at her joy but became more serious again. Felicity stopped laughing and asked alarmed: “What is it?”

Oliver shook his head and offered her a tight smile. He answered: “I was just thinking of my picking up tactics. Tommy helped me a lot, you know?”

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand and squeezed it. She said amused: “I guess there wasn’t a woman who didn’t fall under your spell. You two must have been unstoppable.”

A low chuckle rumbled from his chest as he remembered Tommy and his antics. Felicity looked at Oliver over her glasses and he went on: “We both were total idiots - I mean Tommy and me. We’re always in troubles when we’re together. I’m sure Quentin was getting sick of us.”

“Poor Quentin. He must have worked overtime,” Felicity stated and plastered a shocked face on her face.

“Yeah, he did,” Oliver agreed and laughed once again. As his laughter ceased, Oliver said thoughtfully: “I’m not sure if I still got it. I’m out of practice.”

“Well, that’s actually good news. I’m really glad to hear that,” Felicity teased him. Then she added: “You can always practice on me beforehand.”

Oliver cocked an eyebrow in question and Felicity shrugged. Oliver smirked at her mischievously and suddenly rose to his feet. He informed her: “Let’s try it.”

“Now?” Felicity asked through her laughter.

“You promised helping me to practice,” Oliver said in a challenging tone.

Felicity smirked at him and warned him playfully: “I’m not going to be easy.”

“Good,” Oliver responded pulled her up to her feet.

Before Felicity had the chance to find her balance again, Oliver dipped her and pressed a lingering kiss on her lips. First, Felicity resisted a little but soon she lost her interest in acting hard to get. She moaned against his lips and it encouraged Oliver to deepen the kiss. His tongue tangled with hers and he tightened his grip on her waist.

After a while, Oliver broke the kiss and helped her back up on her feet. When she was standing on her own two feet, her skin was flushed and her chest rose and fell in short little pants. She said breathlessly: “I wouldn’t have let you do that if we’re strangers.”

Oliver chuckled and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Shortly, he answered cheekily: “Then it’s good that we’re not playing strangers yet.”


	6. Minty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes special morning moments are needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was sleeping on her stomach on the bed but she was slowly waking up as she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Oliver’s fingers brushed the strap of her top aside and Felicity smiled sleepily but she refused to open her eyes. She could hear how a low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he pressed a kiss on bare her shoulder. His scruff tickled Felicity’s skin and delicious shivers ran down her spine. Yet, she still refused to open her eyes.

Oliver said quietly but in a playful tone: “Good morning, wife. I know you’re awake”

“I’m not,” Felicity mumbled and pressed her face against the pillow, hiding it from Oliver's gaze.

Oliver lifted the covers slightly so he could get better access to Felicity’s skin and his fingers started trailing down her back. Felicity groaned against her pillow and said: “I know what you’re trying, mister. It’s not going to happen. I’m still sleeping.”

Oliver barked out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist. He pulled her closer until her back was pressed against his chest. He whispered into her ear: “I was hoping to get lucky this morning.”

“Later. We’ve slept barely four hours. We tried to find that scumbag for the whole night. We got back home after three, remember?” Felicity huffed out with determination.

“You have slept almost six hours, honey. It’s nine a.m. and it’s time to get up,” Oliver said and nipped at her earlobe.

Now Felicity was wide awake and she bolted upright with her mind raising. Oliver looked a bit confused and he rose to his elbows. Felicity’s head turned vigorously as she tried to figure out what she was supposed to do next. She was so late and Curtis was going to kill her. They were supposed to meet in a café shop downtown and have an early meeting there. They needed to talk about a potential investor from Ivy Town. 

Oliver chuckled at her disorientation and Felicity shot an angry glare to him. She asked, accusing: “Why didn’t you wake me up, Mr. I-always-get-up-early? And aren’t you supposed to be at the City Hall already?”

Oliver became more serious but Felicity could still his amusement in his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders and answered: “I didn’t know we were in hurry. I’m the mayor of Star City and sometimes I can be a little late. I wanted to enjoy this beautiful morning with my even more beautiful wife. You can consider it as a morning date.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and said sarcastically: “More like morning sex.”

Oliver said nothing but he smirked at her knowingly. Felicity took her glasses from the nightstand and threw the covers aside. As soon as she got up, she headed towards the bathroom while Oliver also rose to his feet. He was about to follow her but Felicity stopped and spun around to face him.

She looked at him over her glasses and cleared her throat. She asked firmly: “What do you think you are doing?”

She crossed her arms on her chest and raised a brow in silent question. Oliver looked at her like he didn’t understand the question. He suggested: “I was thinking of joining you in the shower?”

Felicity shook her head and stated: “We’re taking showers separately. That’s your punishment for not waking me up earlier. Besides, we don’t have time to have your Orgasm Olympics.”

First, Oliver looked at her in shock but soon he asked amused and cocked an eyebrow: “My Orgasm Olympics?” 

Felicity snorted at his annoyingly handsome face and an innocent expression. She explained animatedly while she waved her hands: “You and morning sex equals Orgasm Olympics.”

Oliver was about to answer something but Felicity interrupted him. She continued: “Actually, no. Only you equals Orgasm Olympics and we don’t time for that right now.”

Oliver bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing and Felicity turned her back to him. She stepped inside the bathroom but before she closed the door, she shouted over shoulder: “If you want to be useful, go to make me a cup of coffee.”

Then she closed the door behind her and stripped off her clothes. She stepped under the shower and let the hot stream of water wash her stress away. She could actually feel how her tensed shoulders relaxed. As she washed herself, she thought of Oliver and she couldn’t help but feel extremely happy. She loved her husband more than anything and now she also knew how it was to be loved. They shared both mental and physical connection which made their relationship balanced.

Soon Felicity turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and tied it tightly. She took a brush and tried to untangle the knots in her hair. Oliver knocked on the bathroom door and Felicity could hear Oliver’s muffled voice saying: “Babe? The coffee is ready when you are.”

“Thank you,” Felicity said back and lost her interest in untangling her hair.

Felicity opened the bathroom door and she could see Oliver half-naked, waiting for his turn in the shower. Felicity gulped as her eyes trailed over Oliver’s body. Her gaze stopped at his abs and she had to shook her head to clear her mind. They really hadn’t enough time to get distracted by each other.

Oliver took a few steps towards Felicity and his intentions were clear. Felicity held her hand up to stop him and tightened her grip on the towel. Oliver wiped his hands over his face and groaned. Felicity chuckled and said: “This hurts me as much it hurts you, babe.”

“I very much doubt that,” Oliver mumbled almost inaudible as he walked to the bathroom to have his turn to take a shower.

Felicity smirked at him playfully and smacked his bottom as he walked past her. When Oliver turned to look at her, Felicity raised her hands up in the air in surrender. Oliver breathed out with a wink: “Be careful, Ms. Smoak. If you make a promise, you need to keep it.”

Felicity let out a bubbly laugh and blew a kiss to Oliver in response before she walked to their closet. On her way to the closet, she purposely dropped the towel - she knew Oliver was still watching. She didn’t turn to look at his reaction but she could hear his breath hitching in his throat. She laughed even harder.

Felicity got dressed and put her heels on. She pouted her lips and she was about to apply red lip gloss on her lips when she remembered she hadn’t brushed her teeth yet. She cursed out loud: “Oh frack.”

Oliver walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and another towel was wrapped around his waist. Usually Felicity would have stopped to enjoy the view but now she just rushed to the bathroom. Felicity didn’t look up as she entered the bathroom but she just grabbed her toothbrush. 

Felicity started brushing her teeth and she lifted her gaze to look herself in the mirror. When she raised her gaze, she saw something written on the steamy surface of the mirror. Oliver had written her a small message on the mirror and those three simple words melted her heart. He had simply written “I love you”.

Felicity forgot the toothbrush in her mouth as she turned around and went up to Oliver who was just putting his watch on. She stepped in his personal space and took the toothbrush out of her mouth. With her free hand she grabbed Oliver’s shirt collar and pulled him closer. She pressed her lips against his without warning. At first, Oliver was a bit surprised but then his arms sneaked around her waist, holding her tightly against his body. Felicity’s fingers twisted in Oliver’s shirt.

After Felicity broke the kiss, she whispered: “I love you too.”

Oliver laughed joyfully and touching the corner of her mouth with his thumb to wipe the toothpaste off her face. He said good-naturedly: “Well, that was minty.”

Felicity burst into laughter and exclaimed: “Oops.”

“Oops, indeed,” Oliver answered and crashed his lips against hers again.


	7. The perfect picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wants to take a perfect picture of his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver leaned on the door frame of their bedroom and waited for Felicity to be ready. She was usually faster to get ready than he was although Oliver was never going to say it out loud. Felicity always joked about how being fashionable late was written all over his DNA. Oliver snorted at the words but he had to admit that it was at least partially true – he was always late, no matter how hard he tried to be in time.

Yet, today was an exception and he was already dressed and ready to take his wife on a date. Felicity was still in their closet and applying lip gloss on her lips. Oliver loved to watch Felicity and her rituals to get ready for a date. She looked absolutely stunning, whether she wore sweats or a neat skirt, but she almost glowed when she was dressing up for a date. 

Oliver put his hands in his pockets. He rested his head against the door frame and sighed contently. He would be happy if their lives would just stop for a moment. Felicity walked out of the closet and headed to their bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and put on her heels. She raised her gaze and looked at him. 

She raised a brow in question and asked: “Why are you smirking at me like that, mister?”

“I’m happy,” he simply answered and his words made Felicity to stop as she was playing with the strap of her shoe.

She looked up again and smiled at him lovingly. She teased him: “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. Otherwise, the criminals of Star City wouldn’t take you seriously. The Green Arrow is known for his brooding face.”

“Very funny,” Oliver answered good-naturedly and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. Felicity answered nothing back but a smile had lightened up her face.

Oliver looked at her bent body as she finished tying the strap of her shoe. As he watched his wife, he remembered that he still needed a picture to put on his desk at the City Hall. The moment was just perfect. She looked perfectly happy and she was as beautiful as ever. Oliver took his phone out of his pocket and tried to snap a secret photo of Felicity. Yet, his plan was ruined when his phone let out a small sound. Felicity turned her head to Oliver and he blushed a little when she caught him taking the picture. Felicity arched a brow and pouted her lips. She straightened her posture and rose to her feet.

She came up to him and narrowed her eyes. She asked: “What do you think you’re doing, Oliver Jonas Queen?”

“Nothing,” Oliver answered and smiled at her sheepishly.

Felicity pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and looked at him sternly. She huffed: “Let me see it.”

Oliver hid the phone behind his back. Felicity tried to reach behind his back but Oliver was faster and he grabbed her hand. He smirked at Felicity and she groaned. Then she commanded: “Let me see it now, mister! Otherwise, I’m going to go to that wine tasting alone.”

Oliver let go of Felicity’s hand and offered her a sheepish smile. Felicity scoffed and informed him: “Nope. You’re not going to get off the hook if you just smile at me like that.”

Oliver knew she was telling the truth – she wasn’t going to give up. Oliver sighed deeply and handed her his phone. Felicity took it and said sarcastically: “Thank you.”

She looked at the picture and her eyes grew wider. Her eyes snapped at Oliver’s and she asked: “Why on earth did you take this picture?”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders slightly and responded: “It’s a perfect picture of a perfect moment. I needed a picture of my beautiful wife and there it is. I’m going to put it on my desk in my office. My office isn’t mine before I have a picture of you there.”

Felicity laughed nervously and said: “If my memory serves me right, you have multiple pictures of me there.”

“Do I?” Oliver asked innocently.

She smacked his bicep gently and teased him: “Your co-workers will think you’re insane.”

“They’ll think I’m insanely in love with my wife,” Oliver suggested and waggled his eyebrows and Felicity burst into laughter. Then he continued: “Are you ready to go?”

Felicity nodded before picking up her purse. She walked past him and patted his chest: “I’m always ready to taste different red wines.”

A low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he smacked his wife’s bottom. Felicity let out a small yelp and giggled. She stopped walking and mumbled almost inaudibly: “And here I thought I was married to a gentleman. First, you were taking secret pictures and then you were smacking me on the bottom.”

Oliver laughed and asked: “Have I acted in a misleading way before?”

“I think it’s my own fault. I was blinded by your charm and dazzling blue eyes. I should have been more careful before falling in love with you,” Felicity answered and poked his chest with her index finger.

Oliver grabbed her hand and clutched it to his chest. He knew she had been joking but he still needed to know for sure. He asked earnestly: “Do you really regret falling in love with me or marrying me?”

Immediately, Felicity became serious. Her expression softened and she squeezed Oliver’s hand. She said: “I regret nothing and I promise you I never will. You’re the only one who I want or who I need. I’m insanely in love with you, too. You’re in the top two on my list of the most important men in my life.”

Oliver frowned and his shoulders tensed up. He asked cautiously: “Top two?”

Felicity let out a bubbly laugh and answered playfully: “It’s a tough competition between you and William. He’s better behaved and he values his own safety more than you do. Yet, you have your own positive traits. I guess the two of you are even in my books.”

Oliver brought her hand to his lips and said: “I guess I can live with that.”

“Good,” Felicity whispered and looked straight into Oliver’s eyes as she offered him a bright smile. Then she went on: “We’re going to be late and we don’t want that.”

Before Oliver the chance to answer, she pulled him to follow her. As they walked, she continued: “I can almost taste the red wine you promised me almost seven years ago. You’re finally keeping your promise so we’re definitely not going to be late.”

Oliver laughed at her enthusiasm and they walked over to the front door hand in hand.


	8. What a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver taught Felicity to ride a motorcycle while they were in Ivy Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Ivy Town, 2015_ **

Felicity tapped her index finger on the kitchen counter while she bit her bottom lip. She looked at her smart watch to check the time. Oliver was supposed to be home soon. She was a bit nervous because she was about to ask Oliver if he could teach her how to ride a motorcycle. She knew Oliver was going to say no at first. Nevertheless, she hoped he was going to change his mind because she had always wanted to learn to ride a motorcycle. Since Oliver's Ducati had been transferred to Ivy Town a few days ago, maybe he could give her a lesson or two.

Felicity heard a jingle of keys and the front door opening. Oliver shouted: "Felicity? I'm home."

Felicity took a deep breath and shouted back: "In the kitchen, Oliver.”

Soon Oliver came over to the kitchen and smiled at her softly. Felicity returned the smile and pushed her glasses back up. Oliver frowned a bit and asked: "What's going on?"

Felicity cleared her throat and tried to collect her courage. She blurted out: "Could you teach me how to ride a motorcycle?"

Oliver was just about take an apple but his movement ceased when he heard Felicity's suggestion. He dropped the apple back to the fruit basket while his eyes grew wider and he looked Felicity like she had three heads. Oliver stammered: "Excuse me?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and asked again: "Could you teach me how to ride a motorcycle?"

Oliver opened his mouth but sound didn't follow. He looked confused and he narrowed his eyes at Felicity and her request. He asked plainly: "Why?"

Felicity laughed before saying sarcastically: "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because it looks like a lot of fun."

A thoughtful expression formed on Oliver's face as he tried to find his way out of this mess. His brows furrowed and he started rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. Felicity held her breath as she waited for his answer. She really wanted to learn. Besides, she would never say no to the chance to see Oliver in a leather jacket driving his Ducati.

Finally, Oliver's face lightened up and he waggled his eyebrows as he said: "There’s an option number two. There are many ways to have fun, you know?”

Oliver took a few steps towards Felicity but she backed down. She held her hand up to stop him. Felicity knew his tactics and how he always distracted her with his charm. She gestured towards Oliver's body with her hand and said: "Nope. You're not distracting me with all that."

Oliver wrinkled his nose and stopped. He mumbled: “I’d have preferred option number two.”

"Too bad, mister," Felicity huffed but she couldn't hide her amusement. Oliver opened his mouth but Felicity was faster. She asked: "So are you in? Or do I have to find someone else who looks equally good in his leather jacket?"

Oliver made a face and Felicity couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. Oliver growled: "You're kidding, right?"

Felicity raised an eyebrow in silent challenge and asked playfully: "Are you willing to risk it?"

Oliver's face grumbled but Felicity could see the corners of his mouth twitching. Felicity smirked at him devilishly. She was determined to learn and she had been dead serious about finding someone else to teach her if Oliver wasn’t willing to help her out. Oliver rubbed his face with his palms. He sighed deeply and dropped his head.

Eventually, he agreed: “Okay.”

“Yessssss,” Felicity said and pumped her fist up in the air. She almost danced to Oliver and pressed a small kiss on his jawline. She whispered: “Thank you.”

Oliver looked at her with amusement but soon he became more serious and said: “We’re doing this my way.”

Felicity brought her hand on her forehead and saluted him. She exclaimed: “Yes, sir.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at her antics and kissed the top of her head. Felicity tugged his hand and Oliver arched a brow in question. Felicity said: “Let’s go.”

“Now?” Oliver asked and laughed nervously.

“Now,” Felicity stated and pulled him to follow her to the garage. 

As they walked over to Oliver’s bike, Felicity felt how her heart was racing. She had been back when Oliver ridden his motorcycle but she had never even touched the clutch lever of his Ducati. She knew some basic stuff about motorcycles. She knew that as a rule, the left side of the motorcycle controlled gears, while the right side controlled acceleration and braking. The rest she could figure out with Oliver.

Felicity clapped her hands together while she danced around Oliver’s bike. Oliver, on the other hand, looked a bit worried as he took the keys from his pocket. He asked with growing concern: “Are you sure about this?”

Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him once again. Instead, she reassured him: “I’m ready to race through Ivy Town.”

“Wrong answer,” Olive said and exhaled sharply. He was about to put the keys back to his pocket.

Felicity took hold of his arm and said: “I was just kidding, hon. I promise to be careful.”

She looked at him with pleading eyes and Oliver sighed. He grabbed Felicity’s helmet and jacket which she wore when she was sitting behind him. He offered them to her and Felicity arched a brow. She had assumed that Oliver was going to give her a lecture before letting her drive. Oliver chuckled and said: “We need to go out of the city and find a perfect spot to train. I’m driving there.”

“Fine,” Felicity huffed and took the offered helmet and jacket. She put them on while Oliver took his own leather jacket and helmet. Felicity couldn’t still believe how hot he was in it. She was pretty sure she was never going to find anyone who looked as good as Oliver did in leather – whether it was a green superhero suit or a brown jacket.

Oliver hopped on the bike and Felicity sat behind him. She wrapped her arms around Oliver’s waist and pressed her head against his shoulder blades. She had to admit that she also loved to be a passenger. Oliver opened the garage door and soon they flew through the streets of Ivy Town until they found a perfect spot to train with little traffic right outside the town.

Felicity climbed of the bike and smiled at Oliver mischievously as she took her helmet off. She winked her eye and said: “Well, now it's time to have some fun.”

Oliver offered her a tight smile and he still looked a bit worried but Felicity ignored his expression. She didn’t want to go to ER. It wasn’t a part of her plan. She just wanted to have some fun so there was no reason to be worried. Oliver took a deep breath that he exhaled sharply. He started explaining: “First, you have to make sure you can easily plant your feet on the ground. Get a feel for the weight of the bike underneath you.”

Felicity jumped back on the bike and Oliver stood next to her. His hands found her waist as he helped her step by step. Then he nodded in approval and continued: “Now you can practice getting a feel for the clutch. The clutch is used to change gears.”

Felicity smiled at him lovingly and said: “Honey, I know what the clutch is for.”

“Yeah. Right. Sorry,” Oliver stammered and his hold of her waist tightened protectively. He went on: “When you pull the clutch in, you’re releasing the engine from the transmission. It puts the bike in neutral, allowing you to shift gears.”

Felicity took hold of the clutch and tried it without starting the engine. Oliver smiled at her encouragingly and nodded in approval. He stated: “Next you should start the engine but for that you need to put your helmet back on.”

He let go of her waist reluctantly and picked up the helmet. He clutched the helmet to his chest and looked down at the ground deep in his thoughts. He mumbled thoughtfully: “Maybe we should start with power walking.”

Felicity frowned because she had never heard of power walking. She asked: “What’s that?” Oliver turned his gaze back to her.

He smiled at her and explained: “It’s something you start with. Basically, you put your feet in front of you on the ground. Slowly let the clutch out until the bike starts to pull itself forward. The point is to keep it steady with your feet.”

Felicity inhaled deeply and said: “Let’s try it.”

Oliver nodded and took a step closer. He pressed his lips on her temple before handing the helmet over. Felicity tilted her head as Oliver's lips touched her temple. She smiled at him reassuringly and grabbed his collar while she tried to keep the bike in balance. She pulled him closer and crashed her lips against his. He just looked way too hot in his leather jacket and she couldn’t miss her chance to kiss him. There was nothing hotter than a man who rode a motorcycle – except a man who taught how to ride a motorcycle.


	9. I secretly like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity loves the idea and Oliver hates it - they're going on a double date with Thea and Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity and Oliver had just arrived Felicity was about to shrug out of her coat and Oliver was behind her to take it. Oliver let out a deep sigh for the hundredth time and Felicity wrinkled her nose as she turned around to face him. She pointed to him with her polished finger and said: “That’s enough, mister.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Oliver said and Felicity could hear mock innocence in his voice. Oliver turned sideways and hung up their coats before facing his wife again.

She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and looked at him sternly. She hissed quietly so no one else could hear them: “You know very well what I’m talking about. Your sister is here for a visit and Roy happens to be his boyfriend. Now you’re going to suck it up like a man and we’re going to enjoy our double date with them.”

Oliver groaned and answered: “Who wants go on a double date with his baby sister and her boyfriend?”

Felicity folded her arms across her chest and gave a pointed look to Oliver. Oliver raised his hands up in the in surrender and mumbled: “I’m just saying we’re not normal.”

“Says the man who wears green leather and puts arrows in people,” Felicity snorted and patted Oliver’s chest. Then she continued: “You really aren’t the best person to talk about normalcy, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver rolled his eyes but plastered a smile on his face. Felicity nodded in approval and stated: “Let’s go. We’re late and they must be waiting for us.”

She slipped her hand in Oliver’s and squeezed it. She loved Oliver – she really did - but now he was just a big-headed imbecile. He was opposing the idea of a double date with his sister as a matter of principle. He had muttered something about walking in on Thea once and how traumatizing it had been. Apparently, the guy hadn’t even been Roy but according to Oliver, he was entitled to dislike all Thea’s boyfriends because of that incident. In Felicity’s opinion, it was time for Oliver to get over it although she had to admit that she found the story quite amusing. It always made her chuckle. 

Felicity knew how much Oliver loved his sister and he also had a soft spot for Roy although he didn’t admit it. Felicity wasn’t going to let him regret not going on a double date with them now that they were visiting Star City. Felicity tightened her grip on Oliver’s hand and pulled him to follow her as they walked over to their table. 

Thea and Roy were already sitting at the table and they were talking to each other quietly. Thea leaned forward and whispered something into Roy’s ear. Roy chuckled and he cupped Thea’s face with his hands for a kiss. Oliver exhaled sharply through his nostrils and mumbled to Felicity: “This is exactly what I was afraid of. They didn’t see us yet so we can still escape.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him and let out a frustrated huff. She said under her breath: “It was just an innocent kiss.”

“I still didn’t want to see it,” Oliver groaned.

Felicity didn’t answer but she tugged his hand. They went up to Thea and Roy who were concentrating on one another. Oliver cleared his throat loudly and said: “Good evening.”

Roy winced a little putting some space between him and Thea when he heard Oliver’s voice. Oliver gave a smug look to Felicity and Felicity had to bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing aloud. Thea jumped up and wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck. She exclaimed happily: “Ollie.”

Oliver responded softly: “Hi, Speedy.”

Thea rocked them side to side and Oliver squeezed her tightly against his chest. Felicity smiled at them softly before turning her attention to Roy who had also rose to his feet. He smirked at Felicity and she winked her eye at him. Then she took him into a warm hug and whispered: “I missed you, Harper.”

“I missed you too, Felicity,” Roy whispered back before letting go of her.

As soon as Roy and Felicity had let go of each other, Thea crashed her body against Felicity’s. Thea squeaked: “Felicity.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Thea,” Felicity murmured into Thea’s ear as she followed the interaction between Oliver and Roy over Thea’s shoulder. 

Felicity wanted to roll her eyes because, at first, the guys only nodded to each other. Then they both grinned and hugged while patting one another’s shoulder blades. Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s and she smiled at him knowingly. Oliver tried to hide his amusement but Felicity knew how much he actually enjoyed Roy’s company.

Thea let go of Felicity and clapped her hands together. She asked enthusiastically: “Who is ready to eat?”

As they sat down, Roy and Thea on the one side of the table and Felicity and Oliver on the other side, Felicity said quietly to Oliver: “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

Oliver raised a single brow in question and Felicity ran her fingers through Oliver’s scruff as she said: “I know you secretly love Roy.”

Oliver snorted and scoffed. He murmured in a low voice: “I believe you’re mistaken, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity’s eyes grew wider and she asked playfully: “Are you saying that I might be wrong?”

A chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he shook his head as he said: “I wouldn’t dare.”

Felicity smiled at him approvingly and nodded slightly. She said in a stern voice: “Good answer.”

Oliver and Felicity turned their attention back to Thea and Roy. Thea rock side to side in her chair with excitement and Roy’s arm was resting on the back of Thea’s chair. Thea pleaded: “Tell me everything. How is my favorite nephew doing?”

“William’s doing great,” Felicity answered without hesitation. She smiled softly when she continued: “He just got another A on his math test and he’s started playing baseball.”

Felicity turned to look at Oliver whose face was lightened up. It went without saying that Oliver was incredibly proud of William - Felicity and Oliver both were. Thea smiled at Felicity gratefully and reached across the table. She took Felicity’s hand and whispered with a glint in her eyes: “Thank you.”

“For what?” Felicity asked with confusion and frowned a little.

Thea laughed good-naturedly: “For taking care of the Queen men when I’m not here.”

Felicity opened her mouth but sound didn’t follow. She blushed a little but smiled at Thea sweetly. Oliver’s hand found Felicity’s knee under the table and he squeezed it gently. Felicity sniffed and shook her head to clear her mind. Thea let go of Felicity’s hand and stated: “Way too emotional now.”

Felicity chuckled nervously and asked changing the topic: “How about you two? What have you been up to?” 

Roy and Thea turned to look at each other and a silent conversation passed between them. Oliver frowned with a growing concern when it took a while before either of them answered. He started rubbing his fingers together and finally he said: “Don’t tell me you two have gotten married.”

Thea burst into laughter and shook her head with amusement. She said through her laughter: “Come on, Ollie. I’m Moira Queen’s daughter. The whole world is going to know when I get married. I wouldn’t just elope. My wedding is going to be one hell of a party.”

“Your wedding? When do I come into the picture” Roy asked teasingly and raised a brow in silent challenge.

Thea poked Roy’s chest with her index finger as she stated: “You can buy me an expensive ring and nod your head in approval when I choose the band and the venue. If it was up to you, we would get married in Glades without any style.”

Roy’s face crumbled and Felicity snorted. She pressed her hand against her mouth to prevent laughter escaping her lips. Oliver also chuckled quietly before he become more serious again. He asked: “What’s going on then if you’re not married?”

Thea shrugged and explained: “I have to go back to clean up the mess my dear daddy left behind. I’m not staying more than a few days.”

Felicity saw how Oliver winced. She laced her fingers through his and rubbed small circles on his knuckles. Felicity knew how much Oliver wanted Thea to stay. Every time Thea came for a visit, Oliver wished she was going to stay and every time the disappointment broke his heart. Felicity dropped her head and pressed a small kiss on his shoulder. 

Thea leaned forward and said tentatively: “Ollie, please. Don’t look like I have kicked your puppy.”

“Okay,” Oliver sighed and plastered a smile on his face.

Thea smiled at him encouragingly and patted his cheek. Thea and Oliver studied at each other’s eyes until a waiter came up to them. He asked: “What can I get to you?”

Thea exhaled sharply and tried to regain her composure. Then she turned to face the waiter while Oliver couldn’t tear his eyes away from Thea. Felicity whispered to Oliver: “Just be patient. She’s going to stay when she is ready.”

Oliver took a calming breath and turned his head so he could look at Felicity straight into the eyes. He nodded and sighed: “I know.”


	10. It's too cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for skinny dipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**Ivy Town, 2015** _

”Come on, Smoak? I’m waiting,” Oliver shouted at Felicity but she only shook her head. She was standing on the beach while Oliver was already in water. Oliver smirked at her knowingly and he was about to splash water on her.

“Don’t you even think about it, mister” Felicity responded and narrowed her eyes at him before going on: “That water looks too cold.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at her and reminded her: “It was your idea to go skinny dipping, remember? Now just get into the water.”

“No,” Felicity huffed out and looked at him over the top of her glasses as she tightened her grip on the towel.

Oliver studied her every movement and looked at her with an amused smile. He pointed out while he gestured towards her: “It’s not skinny dipping if you refuse to drop your towel. You have to be naked, you know?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose at Oliver’s words but she said nothing. Oliver crossed his arms on his bare chest and asked: “Are you coming or not?”

“I’m not,” Felicity answered and looked at the water suspiciously. A low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he took a step towards the shore. He smiled at her devilishly and Felicity back down.

“I warn you. I’m coming to get you,” Oliver stated and gave her a wide grin.

Felicity snorted and stuck her tongue out. She teased him: “You can always try.”

Oliver chuckled and Felicity knew she was going to lose. Oliver was going to catch her easily with his superhuman reflexes. Yet, she was willing to make it a bit harder for him. She loved Oliver’s playful side but it didn’t emerge too often. Oliver had always been a serious man with a mission but now he was slowly giving up on his barriers. Felicity enjoyed seeing his progress and it amazed her how he was evolving and loving his life.

“I’m coming after you. Are you ready?” Oliver asked and raised a brow in challenge.

Felicity bit her bottom lip with growing anticipation but nodded her head vigorously. Oliver ran out of the water and Felicity squeaked joyfully. She sprinted away from him - he really needed to work for it if he wanted to get her into the lake. Felicity ran right beside the water line but she still tried to avoid touching water. She wasn’t going to give Oliver the satisfaction to tease her about getting wet before he had caught her. Felicity smiled at her own thoughts as she noticed the innuendo she had made.

It didn’t take long before Oliver caught her. He wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist although she tried to wince wriggle away from him. When Oliver got a secure grip on her waist, she just gave up and collapsed against Oliver’s chest.

"Ugh," she groaned before she started laughing breathlessly. Oliver held her tightly against his chest and joined her laughter.

He nipped at her industrial piercing with his teeth and whispered into her ear: “Looks like I caught you, Ms. Smoak.”

She pretended to be stunned as she said: “I don’t know how that’s even possible, Mr. Queen.”

Felicity tried to ignore the heat of his body but he was standing so close to her. She didn’t even notice the cold water dripping from his body. She gulped loudly and Oliver looked at her with amusement. He asked teasingly: “Are you okay?”

Felicity wanted to roll her eyes at him because he wasn’t oblivious of his effect on her. In Felicity’s opinion, it was almost infuriating how easily Oliver turned her on. He was just being himself and Felicity could feel her knees buckling. Sometimes it only took a smile and she was all his. It wasn’t fair.

Oliver offered her a small smile and tugged a curl behind her ear. Then he sighed with contentment and dropped his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. He cupped Felicity’s face with his palms and hummed quietly. He whispered: “I’m happy.”

Felicity also closed her eyes and leaned on his touch. She was never going to be tired of hearing those words. She wanted and needed Oliver to be happy. Felicity’s fingers trailed through Oliver’s hair and she drew him closer. She didn’t say a word before tiptoeing and kissing his lips gently. He deserved to be happy and they as a couple deserved it too.

Felicity could feel Oliver smiling through the kiss while his fingers found her hair and tangled in it. Then he deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue into Felicity’s mouth and she moaned with pleasure. She tried to remember that they we’re on a public beach. Someone could see them although it was already late at night.

It took everything within her to break the kiss. Oliver let out an annoyed huff as their lips parted and Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle. She tilted her head so she could look at him in the eye and mumbled an explanation: “It’s a public beach.”

“It’s middle of the night. Besides, I’m already naked,” Oliver pointed out and tried to press his lips on hers again.

Felicity placed her hands on his chest and stopped him while she let out a bubbly laugh. She shook her head with amusement and babbled: “You being naked isn’t same as us having sex on a public beach although you being naked usually means sex. I like when you’re naked which means I like to have sex with you. That’s why, we’ve been having a lot of sex. Nevertheless, we’re not going to have sex with each other here where someone can walk in on us.”

Finally, Felicity had to catch her breath and she admonished herself for babbling. Why couldn’t she stop herself? However, Oliver just laughed before asking teasingly: “A lot of sex? Am I hearing complaints?”

Felicity blushed deeply but she didn’t turn her gaze away from Oliver’s blue eyes. She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as she tried to regain her composure. She answered: “No complaints, just praises. Don’t let it go to your head, though.”

Oliver burst into laughter and kissed her forehead softly. He said: “God I love you.”

Felicity took hold of his wrists and answered: “I love you too.”

Oliver leaned backwards and smirked at her. Felicity arched a brow in question and Oliver asked in an innocent voice: “Does that mean you’re going to drop that ridiculous towel and come to skinny dipping?”

“Nope,” Felicity said and continued: “It’s still too cold.”

Oliver smiled at her sheepishly and said: “I hope you’ll remember how much you love me.”

Suddenly, he tugged the towel downwards and the sudden movement made Felicity let go of her towel. Then he scooped her naked body up into his arms and threw her over his shoulder. Felicity exclaimed: “Oliver Jonas Queen, let me down now.”

“Nope,” Oliver simply answered and took her to the lake.


End file.
